How to get a date with Katie Gardner by Travis Stoll
by Mangolie
Summary: Travis Stoll is frustrated, he still hasn't manage to get Katie Gardner to go on a date with him. He fetches tipps from a relationship guide in a magazin and creates a list with five tactics to win Katies heart... But just like we all know Travis, he manages to mess everything up through.


**Hi Guys!**

**Well, since I am going on vacation tomorrow, I wanted to post something, before I leave for a whole week.**

**I wrote a few Chapters for my Fanfic 'Twenty Words...' she'll upload a Chapter every now and then, 'cause I do not think that I'll be able to come online while I'm in Cuba :)**

**Anyways... Like a said I wanted to post something before I go on my vacation and - et voila – here is a tiny little Oneshoot about Katie and Travis! **

**I hope you like & enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, nor do I own Heroes of Olympus -.-**

**PS. Since Katie isn't really described in the Books, I gave her red hair and blue eyes :)**

**PPS. Please forgive me all my grammar & spelling mistakes, I had no time to check the Story over :/**

**ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ**

**How to get a date with Katie Gardner**

**by Travis Stoll**

**(Results may vary!)**

Travis Stoll sighed frustrated.

A whole yeah...

He was after Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter for a whole year now...

Travis was already 17 now and he and his brother Connor would go to college next year.

They hadn't told anyone yet, but they didn't plan to come back to Camp Half Blood once they went to college.

And this thought made Travis sick... like really, really sick, 'cause he wouldn't be able to see Katie ever again.

His only chance had been to ask Katie out, get her to be his girlfriend, marry her someday and to have like twenty children with her...

But this would never, like NEVER EVER EVER happen, 'cause there was no chance for him to get Katie to go on a date with him.

Yeah, pathetic, huh?

Well it wasn't like Travis hadn't tried to ask her out, but well... she wasn't very fond of him or his brother.

''Hey! Hello, Travis?!'', Connor said and waved with his hand in front of Travis' face, '' Travis! Damn it!''

Travis shook his head to get rid of his thoughts about Katie.

He looked questioningly at his brother.

''Um... Sorry, what did you say?'', he asked.

Connor rolled his eyes.

''Have you daydreamed about Gardner again?'', he asked mockingly and got his answer when Travis head sunk and he looked at the ground, ''You are pathetic, know that?!'', Connor told him.

Travis shoulders sunk.

Even his own brother thought his obsession with Katie was pathetic...

''I haven't thought about Katie'', Travis muttered and looked up to catch his brother glaring at him and raising an eyebrow, ''… Well not exactly... I thought more about the fact that I won't see her again, after this year ends...'', Travis explained.

Travis' and Connors brother Chris Rodriguez, the only one who knew about their college plans, who was sitting beside them pursed his lips.

''Why don't you check out this magazine.'', he said an tossed a magazine to Travis.

Travis caught it and he as well as Connor raised an eyebrow at his brother.

''There's an relationship guide in there. If you really need help then you could read it. Maybe it's helpful...'', Chris explained.

Connor began to grin, while Travis shook his head.

''Are you kidding?! This kind of magazine articles are for desperate and depressed guys who never get a girlfriend!''

Chris shrugged his shoulders, shook his head and stood up.

''Very well then... I'm going to meet Clarrise. See 'ya later guys!'', he said and walked out of the Hermes cabin.

~ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ K&T ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ ~

Two out of three things were correct.

Travis was desperate and depressed , but he could've gotten himself a girlfriend immediately.

It was one to two so Travis decided that it wouldn't hurt him to take a look at the magazine.

He took it, turned to the relationship guide page and began to read.

He found two articles – '_If it wasn't love at first sight_' – and – 'How to get a date with your crush'.

Travis walked over to a table in his cabin and grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper.

After an hour he finally had written down the main things to get his '_dream date_' with Katie.

_How I get Katie to go on a date with me_

_1. Give her nicknames (Fruit Loop; Darling; Cutie Pie; etc...)_

_2. Compliment her (Beautiful eyes, wonderful hair, etc...)_

_3. Look into her eyes until she looks away_

_4. Make her jealous_

_5. Give her you jacket when it rains_

~ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ K&T ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ ~

_1. Give her nicknames (Fruit Loop; Darling; Cutie Pie; etc...)_

The next morning Travis walked over to the strawberry fields where Katie and her siblings were watering the plants.

He practically ran over to her.

Katie must had heard him 'cause he had not exactly been very quiet, but apparently something was really interesting about the strawberry plant in front of her, 'cause she didn't pull her gaze away from it when Travis ran up next to her.

''uhhhm... sweety?'', Travis asked her.

Katie didn't look at him.

''ahhm... darling?''

Nope. She still looked at the damn strawberry plant and ignored him!

'_What is there to see?_', he thought himself annoyed and rolled his eyes.

''Hey! Katie-Cat! Gardner, I am talking to you...!''

Finally the addressed one looked up.

It seemed like she really hadn't known that he had meant her.

''Oh, you were talking to me?'', she asked surprised.

''Noooooo! What makes you think so?'', he asked sarkastically.

Now it was Katies turn to roll her eyes.

''I'm sorry but how should I know? I have a name, you know?!'', she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

''Don't you think it's somehow... I do not know... kinda hot when I give you nicknames?'', Travis asked.

Katie shook her head.

''Nope. Not really...'', she replied.

Travis ran his fingers through his hair... This wasn't going in the direction he had expected...

''Why? Were the nicknames bad? Should I have called you something else? What do you think 'bout Baby... or Cutie Pie?''

Katie shook her head disgusted.

''Ugh! How cheesy this sounds... disgusting! Do not ever give me a nickname! I can't stand it!'', she said.

Now Travis was officially frustrated.

''But... but shouldn't girls love nicknames?'', he asked.

She wrinkled her nose.

''Yeah well... I AM different'', she said and turned around to walk away.

Travis chuckled lightly.

''Yeah, you really are...'', he muttered but Katie could hear it though.

A small smile crawled up her lips.

''Well'', she said when she walked away, ''I liked Katie-Cat.''

She turned, gave him a quick wink and walked away.

_- Phase 1 : Failed!_

~ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ K&T ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ ~

_2. Compliment her (Beautiful eyes, wonderful hair, etc...)_

Travis persuaded himself that Phase 1 had only failed because he hadn't been really prepared.

This time he had planned exactly what he was going to say to her :

_Hey Katie,_

_Is your outfit new? It looks awesome and suits you perfectly. And your eyes are beautiful. They're as blue as sapphires. And your hair looks so soft and shiny today._

He wrote his little ,,speech" down on a napkin while he was sitting on the Hermes dinning table.

When he finished his lunch he stood up, folded up the napkin and put it in his pocket.

He to head her off in front of the Dementer cabin.

''Hey Katie! Is your Outfit new? It looks awesome, suits you perfectly. And you eyes are beautiful! They're as blue as sapphires! And your hair looks so soft and shiny today!'', he rattled off in record speed.

Katies face showed confusion.

''What? You talked too fast. Speak a little slower, please'', she begged.

But it already was too late.

Travis' well rehearsed speech was gone.

''Ummmm... Your Outfit looks good. Is it new? And ahhh... your eyes are totally blue like emeralds... you have an excellent taste... And you hair looks especially red today...'', he mumbled while he ran his hand through his hair.

Travis felt relieved when he ,,noticed" that his speech did make sense... well at least a little sense...

Wrong!

''Travis, I'm wearing my old Camp Half Blood shirt and a dirty Jeans with wholes in it. I wear this everyday. Besides emeralds are green and my eyes are blue – Plus you don't say, I hadn't thought, that my hair's red!'', Katie said and faked a shocked expression at the end.

''Hahaha, yeah, silly me. Of course I know that emeralds are green. And your Outfit looks different today 'cause... anyways, I thought it's new. Get it?'', Travis explained, trying to save the situation.

Katie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

She didn't buy it.

''Well... actually it was a test. I wanted to know if you know that emeralds aren't blue. Because I've heard that you fell on your head once and I just wanted to check if your brain still works'', he told her and laughed as if this had been funny.

Katie frowned the expression on her face became dangerously.

''Rather, I believe that you fell on your head!'', she hissed.

His laughter stuck in his throat.

Katie threw her hair back, turned around and walked away... _again_.

_- Phase 2 : Failed -.-_

~ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ K&T ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ ~

_3. Look into her eyes until she looks away_

This time Travis blamed it on his ADAH, otherwise his plan would've worked.

_Look into her eyes until she looks away..._

Actually Travis didn't know what this should help, but this point was easy and looking into anyones eyes wouldn't hurt no one.

Except if he would've been Medusa.

Haha funny, right? - Nope, not really.

Anyhow, he had practiced his charming gaze in front of the mirror, so Katie couldn't help but fall in love with eyes.

Well prepared and NOT nervous he walked to breakfast the next morning.

This time he just walked over to the Demeter table and sat down right across from Katie.

Said one looked at her Cereals.

''Hey Katie-Cat'', Travis greeted.

''Hey...'', she replied but didn't look up.

Travis pursed his lips.

''What are you doing?'', he asked.

''What does it look like?''

''Well, it looks like you're starring at your Cereals while the hottest guy in camp sits right in front of you!'', Travis answered.

Her mouth twitched slightly but she still didn't look up.

''Connor's still asleep'', Katie muttered.

Travis mouth fell open.

''That hurt'', he said and faked to be offended.

''Oh I am terrible sorry...'', Katie muttered sarcastically.

For a moment there was a silence.

With one of his hands Travis lifted Katies chin so he could look her in the eyes.

The moment was magical.

Like in trance, he stared into her beautiful eyes.

He seemed to forget everything around him.

Then Travis blinked one time and the magic was gone.

''HA! I won! I won the blinking contest!'', Katie screamed out.

At first the black haired didn't know what she was talking about but then he realized that this whole 'look-in-each-others-eyes' was a 'blinking contest' to her.

_- Phase 3 : Completely failed!_

~ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ K&T ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ ~

_4. Make her jealous_

Since Travis didn't know what to say, he decided he could just as well get started on phase four.

''So uhmm... Miranda Gardiner...'', Travis mumbled.

Katie frowned.

''My little sister?'', she asked.

Travis gave her a nod.

''What about her?'', Katie asked.

Travis shrugged his shoulders.

''What is she like?''

''Well Miranda is funny and smart... And she is beautiful, isn't she?'', Katie said proudly.

Travis nodded.

''Yeah, I think the same'', he said, ''Do you think she likes me?''

Now he watched her reaction exactly.

He hoped for an disguised gaze or a sad sigh but sadly he had cheered too soon...

''I don't know, she never told me that she likes anyone. We do not talk much about things like this...'', she told him.

Travis gave her a short nod, this war wasn't over yet.

''Yeah ummm would you mind if I would ask her out?'', he asked Katie.

''Why should I mind?'', Katie asked.

Actually Travis had a lot against dating Miranda.

He did not like her very much.

Yeah, she was beautiful but not even close to be as beautiful as Katie.

''No idea I just thought that maybe you'd be... ya know... jealous...?'', Travis explained but it sounded like a question.

The red haired laughed.

''Yeah, as if. Why would I be jealous. First : She is my sister and Second : I am not lesbian!''

Travis slapped his forehead.

''I meant you'd be jealous of Miranda!''

Katie stopped laughing and frowned again.

''Do you wanna say I have a crush on you?''

Travis froze.

''No. I mean yes. I mean... Sorry it kinda slipped out... Of course you won't be jealous! I just got a bit carried away I guess...'', he said fast.

Katie cracked a smile.

''Oh well... maybe I would be a tiny little bit jealous.''

With one last wink at him she stood up from her table and walked away, leaving Travis who grinning like an Idiot alone at the Demeter table.

_- Phase 4 : Successful :)_

~ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ K&T ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ ~

_5. Give her you jacket when it rains_

Three days later the oldest Camper went on a Trip to New York.

Travis was there... and so was Katie.

And now Travis already sat on the window sill for four hours, since the Half Bloods had arrived at their hotel in New York

Travis was desperate and the whole time he was waiting for at least one raindrop.

His brother Connor walked in.

''Travis, what are you doing, man?'', he asked.

Travis sighed and looked at his brother.

''Hey Bro, I am waiting for it to rain so I can take Katie outside and give her my jacket'', Travis explained.

Connor gave him a look.

''´kay Bro... And you got this Idea from the Magazine Chris gave you the other day, I assume.''

Travis nodded.

Connor shook his head.

''Gods, you're hopelessly!'', Connor said, ''See 'ya later, Trav''

With this Connor left Travis hotel room, but Travis could swear, he mumbled something that sounded like : 'I see you when you can think straight again...'

Anyways.

Travis turned back to the Window and continued watching the sky.

After what Travis thought was a whole eternity it finally started to rain.

Travis jumped up like he had just been hit by a lightning bolt.

He ran out of the Boys hotel suite over to the girls suite and knocked.

Annabeth opened the door.

''Oh, Hey Travis!'', she greeted.

He only nodded.

''Is Katie there?''

Annabeth shook her head and smiled at him.

''Yeah, wait a sec. I get her...''

With that Annabeth disappeared in the suite.

Maybe a minute later Katie stood in the doorway.

''Hey Travis, what's up?''

''Let's go to the Central Park!'', Travis said.

Katie frowned.

''Eeeeh why?'', she asked.

Travis shrugged his shoulders.

''I uhhhh I wanna show you something really, really important!'', he said.

Katie gave him a weird look but then she sighed.

''Okay, but really, REALLY very briefly...'', she muttered and reached out to grab her jacket from a clothes rack right next to the door.

''Wait!'', Travis called out, ''You don't need a jacket, the sun shines and it's totally warm outside!''

Katie cocked her head.

''Travis, it's March...!''

Travis nodded.

''Yeah and uhhhh it's really warm. That's what I wanted to show you!'', he explained.

Katie gave him another weird look, frowned and then walked out of her hotel suit and followed Travis outside only to discover that it was raining cats and dogs.

Katie frowned more and turned to Travis.

''Haven't you said that the sun's shining?'', she asked.

''Ummm right. My mistake... Do you want my jacked? Before you catch a cold...''

''Yeah ummm Travis, but you know that you don't have a jacked, right?'', she said.

In his mind Travis began to kick himself in the ass.

DAMN!

How could he have been so stupid?!

At first he waited for it to rain the whole day just so he could give Katie his motherf**king jacket when it was raining and no he had FORGOTTEN his goddamn jacked?!

Now Katie couldn't hold it anymore.

She began to laugh and wasn't able to be calmed anymore.

''Katie this is not funny!'', he spat.

Travis grimaced when Katie laughed even harder.

''Yes it is!'', she exclaimed after a few minutes.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a labeled, folded napkin.

Travis knew this napkin.

At first he became very pale, then he began to blush furiously.

''Where did you get that from?'', he cried out.

Katie chuckled.

''It fell out of your pocket the other day'', she told him, ''Where did you get these ideas from? Some guide?''

Now Travis blushed even more if that was possible.

''You just can't get it straight, can you, Stoll?'', she asked.

Travis let his head fall.

''… Seems so'', he mumbled embarrassed.

And then Katie did something Travis wouldn't have expected in a million years.

She took his face in her hands, lifted his head and... kissed him.

She pressed his wet, cold lips onto hers.

It wasn't a long making out scene, just one simple short kiss, but Travis was more than fine with that.

He touched his lips and starred at Katie.

''You kissed me...'', he muttered.

She chuckled again.

''Smart.''

''Does that mean it did it?!'', he asked excited.

Katie shrugged her shoulders.

''Maybeeeee... at least I thought your list was really cute...''

''Do you want me to make another one?''

She chuckled again.

''I'd like that''

Travis grinned and pulled Katie closer to him an this time their wasn't simple or short.

_Phase 5 :_ _Not the way I planed it, but I got my date so... Yap, that worked!_

**ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ**

**Yeah well... This was more or less my second Oneshoot EVER (If you do not count my 'Twenty Words' OS series, but these are more like drabbles...)**

**I really hope it was good...  
Please review and let me know!**

**Love**

**~ Any :***


End file.
